1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for restoring voice, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for restoring voice distorted by noise reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers or portable terminals improve a voice signal by reducing noise from a voice input through a microphone.
However, when noise included in a voice signal is reduced, a part of the voice signal is also reduced. Thus, a voice signal having less noise than the original voice is distorted and output. Accordingly, a user may not correctly recognize the distorted voice signal.